We propose to investigate the interrelationships of hormones, neurotransmitters and their receptors with metabolic state and normal development of the brain and other organs; and to study the role of these neurotransmitters and hormones in mediating perturbations in the development and metabolism caused by psychoactive drugs and various stress conditions. Neurotransmitter and hormone changes will be related to concurrent alterations in specific cellular receptor and metabolic parameters in brain, heart, liver, kidney and blood vessels i.e. primarily adrenergic receptors and polyamine metabolism. Our aim is to elucidate the role the central and peripheral nervous systems play in regulating hormone release, cell metabolism and physiologic function and in mediating the effects of drugs, hormones and environmental influences on organ function in normal and different disease states. Our basic experimental approach utilizes assessment of multiple physiological and biochemical parameters in developing organ systems as indices of altered functional maturation of those systems caused by behavioral "stress" or psychopharmacologic agents. Specific behavioral paradigms include maternal deprivation, immobilization and shaker stress. Other studies include the maturation of neurotransmitter and neurotrophic polypeptide regulation of growth hormone and ACTH release in the developing neonate and pharmacologic models of chronic symphathetic stimulation i.e. norepinephrine, epinephrine, phenylephrine and isoproterenol and/or chronic glucocorticoid stimulation i.e. corticosterone, dexamethasone, ACTH and CRF. Human studies include mental work, sensory intake task performance, physical exercise and touch stimulation of premature infants.